Insert epic title here
by SquirrelxBramble4ever
Summary: I hate summaries. Anyways this is one of many fanfics following me and friends OCs, most of them including this one are going to be Co-written by Hinachi Soyoto. So pretty much this one is kinda romantic but there fighting and blah blah blah... Like I said I hate summaries. Just read it you'll understand why it was too hard to write a summary...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1- Michi's POV

"Soul?" I asked gently.

"Yes, Michi..." he replied.

The words got caught in my throat, the words I wanted to say so much but couldn't.

"I-I-I love you, Soul..." they finally came out, awkwardly but they did. The words hung in the air for several long seconds.

"I love you, too." he finally broke the silence.

I stood there with a relaxed look on my face even though I was screaming with joy inside.

"Really?" I asked thinking it might just be a cruel joke.

"Really." he answered, smiling sweetly. Thats what I love about him, under his hard shell is the sweetest, bravest boy you'll ever meet.

He leaned in...

"MICHI, WE NEED TO GET YOUR WITCH SOUL, NOW! I NEED YOU TO BE A DEATH SCYTHE, TODAY!" my meister barged in, yelling.

"Why today, Tsuki?!" I questioned her.

"Cuz its August 8th, DUH! Double the symmetry!" she screeched. "AND it's exactly eight o'clock ON THE DOT!" she started hopping around the room like a mad women.

I sighed and giggled at my partner. She was such a goof. Wait. She barged in before I could kiss Soul... . YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

"Can I talk to you, Tsuki?" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Sure, Michi." she said awkwardly. We walked to the corner of the room.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING BARGING IN LIKE THAT? ME AND SOUL WERE HAVING A MOMENT AND HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME!" I screamed at her.

"What's the point of walking into a corner to talk privately if you're just going to shout loud enough for your mother to here you were about to have you first kiss?" she asked calmly. Why I otta...

"My baby was about to have her first kiss?" Medusa randomly showed up.

Tsuki sighed and picked her up by her hood.

"Where did you get this? I want a dress like mom's but she won't give me one." she asked pointing to the hoodie.

"What the...?" Maka walked in seeing two weapons, a meister and a tiny witch in her room.

"I can explain..." Soul trailed off, looking at the floor.

I hadn't noticed the battle fan in my meister's hand till then.

"Why'd ya bring that THING with you?" I asked.

"I, um...*sigh* this is embarrasing..." she replied.

"And unsymmetrical." Kid added, walking into the room.

"Stop drooling!" I snapped at Tsuki, noticing the hearts in her eyes.

"THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF BEING DROOLED OVER IS ME, BLACK STAR, THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD!" Why is everyone coming into this room? ALL I WANTED WAS A KISS FROM SOUL!

"Will you guys stop yelling, Nya, I'm trying to take a cat nap!" poor Blair... DANG IT TSUKI, STOP DROOLING!

"Hey Kid, why dont you and Tsuki take a long walk and talk about the beauty of the number eight?" I asked, trying to get them out.

"And Black Star don't you have to train today?" I continued with my plan. The battle fan suddenly transformed into my other partner, Neko.

"I heard everything, idiot!" she informed me...loadly...

"What do you mean?" I asked, irises going small while bitting my lower lip and looking around the room.

"Everything about your plan to kick us out so you could kiss Soul!" she replied triumphantly.

"Tsuki... a little help he-" I stopped talking when I saw what was happening . Tsuki and Kidd were kissing right outside the door.

"Get a room!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

"Hey, Michi, thats not a bad idea." Soul said grinning.

"Fine, we'll leave!" Maka groaned as she, Black Star and Neko left the room.

When the door closed I looked around to see my not-so-dear mother staring at me smiling like the snake she is. She giggled and hopped onto the window sill.

"Keep it T rated or I'll be back" she sang hopping out.

"She's creepier than Spirit." Soul said.

"You sure? He's the definition of creepy." I laughed.

"So where were we?" he asked trying to be smooth.

"Not on that cheesy line, thats for sure." I laughed even harder.

He leaned in and kissed me, it didn't last long because Maka got impatient and walked in. I think it was awkward for everyone.

"This is MY room! Out. NOW!" she yelled, Soul smirked and dragged my into his room leaving me with one last glance of Tsuki and Kid who were still kissing.

"Happy now?!" He asked threw the crack in the door then slammed it shut. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Michi, I have some advise for you, make sure the witch soul you eat isn't just a sexy cat with magic powers." he joked.

"I will... I'm guessing Tsuki will stop kissing Kid soon and I'll have to go..." I replied.

"I'm sorry about my meister, maybe I can make it up to yo-" he was cut off by this:

"TIME TO GO, MICHI!" Tsuki walked in dizzily, probaly because of the lack of air while making out with Kid.

I sighed and and walked out the door.

-Hour Later- No POV-

Tsuki was running over fallen trees with Neko in one hand and Michi in the other.

"A TRAP?! How could this be a TRAP?!" Michi asked.

"How could I know?" Tsuki replied.

"Just hurry up and find a place to hide!" Neko shouted.

Tsuki nodded and dodged trees and bandages being thrown from her father. One caught her and she dropped her weapons. The bandages squeezed her tight and she coughed up blood.

"Transform and run already!" she yelled to her weapons, her consciousness slipping away slowly.

"Release her, father!" Michi screamed as she transformed and grabbed Neko running towards the kishin.

"I only wanted one of my daughters today, leave now!" he growled using one of his bandages to push her back.

"This isn't over! Michi said over her shoulder as she hesitantly fled.

They continued to run untill they reached Death City and ran to the DWMA. They burst into the death room to see Lord Death having tea with Sid.

"Lord Death!" they shouted in unison, falling to the floor.

"What's wrong girls? And where's Tsuki?" he asked.

"Ashura. He took her. And he's coming back for me." Michi said.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- No POV-

Kid, Maka, Black Star and their weapons were running down the hall to the Death Room for a ran through the door and Kidd looked around the room searching for someone.

"Where's Tsuki?" he demanded.

Michi hugged herself tightly and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Kid... I let him take her..." she sobbed.

Neko crouched down next to her rubbed her back soothingly.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Ashura... Ashura took Tsuki and he's coming back for Michi. We can't fight him back because he took our meister first and not a weapon. A fan and a scythe can't fight by themselves, and our wavelengths don't match too well." Neko answered, hugging Michi.

"Settle down everyone! We can work threw this if everyone stays calm." Stein said even though he's probably the least stable person in the room.

"He's right you know. If you worry to much then you can't focus." Spirit added.

Kid couldn't believe it. He had finally kissed her that morning and she was already kidnapped.

"Michi, you must stay with me and Spirit at all times, we can't risk loosing you too." Lord Death decided.

"But what about Tsuki?! You cant possibly forget about the main issue here!" Kid challenged.

"Son, Michi's safety is just as important and we CAN'T forget about that." Lord Death countered.

"MY safety is NOTHING compared to Tsuki's. If he gives her a weapon, they can become a Death Scythe in a matter of days, where I'm not even a Death Scythe!" Michi retorted, growling.

"But you are only one soul away from being a Death Scythe." Soul pointed out.

"Does that really help us right now?!" she whipped around to snap at him.

"Girls your both pretty now let's get back to the real problem here!" Liz broke it up.

Soul, Lord Death, Kid, and Michi all glared at each other once more before giving up.

"We're still going after her." Kid persisted.

Lord Death sighed, "Just not now." he tried.

"Not now. But soon." Kid finished using a tone that said no arguments.

"We'll start planning tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep tonight." Spirit dismissed them.

Everybody left to finish the last half hour of school before leaving to go home.

-Baba Yaga Castle-

Two figures were walking down the halls of Arachne's base, heading towards her sleeping chambers. When they entered they room, the smaller of the two was crushed in a hug from the spider witch.

"My daughter... I have missed you so." she said, stroking the back of her head.

Tsuki did nothing and just stood there. Arachne sighed and released her.

"I have some clothes for you." she said, walking to a large door in the back of the room.

She pulled out a black corset like top with black fishnet gloves that were fingerless and stopped at her elbows and black capris and black ballet heels. Tsuki took the clothes after Ashura left the room and went behind a changing screen and put them on. When she walked out, Arachne sat her down on a stool and put her dark brown hair up in a bun with her bangs swept above her left eye with some on the right side of her face. She put cherry red lipstick on her and some smokey grey eyeshadow on her violet pupiless eyes. She released a spell on her and her black cat ears appeared.

"Mother, why am I here?" Tsuki asked the witch in front of her.

"Darling, it's simple, you are much too powerful for the academy. I want you to join Arachnophobia, fight against the DWMA with your mommy and daddy. What do you say?" Arachne answered to her daughter.

"Never. My friends and weapons are there. I could never fight them." she growled.

Arachne sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't say that.

She grabbed a spider necklace and put it around her neck. A black web came out and connected to her corset like the one on her dress and Tsuki screamed, head thrown back. Arachne sighed and watched as silver pupils began forming and webs covered her iris. Spots covered Tsuki's vision and her world went black, screaming ceased.

"Why didn't you just listen to me?" Arachne asked, moving her head strait.

When she came back to her senses she had a look on her face like her mother's.

"I'm sorry mommy..." she whimpered.

Arachne shushed her and brought her head to her chest in a soothing hug. She started to sing a small lullaby to her.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man they say he murdered three? Strange things did happen here, and stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree where the dead man called out for his love to flee? Strange things did happen here, and stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we would both be free? Strange things did happen here, and stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. *pause* Are you, are you coming to the tree, where a necklace of ropes hang by side with me? Strange things did happen here, and stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

Tsuki started humming along with her. Arachne smiled and placed her hand on her back.

"If you join me, I'll get you your weapons and boyfriend to keep you company." Arachne promised.

Tsuki thought about it and nodded. "Don't hurt them."

"I'll try." Arachne promised again.

"Wait..." Tsuki felt her face heating up, "Kid's not my boyfriend!"

Arachne smiled, "He is now."

-DWMA, Death Room-

"Everyone ready?" Stein asked. Everyone nodded.

"Neko, remember you have to help protect Michi while we're gone." Stein reminded her.

"I am a Death Scythe my duty is to protect, how could I forget?" Neko asked in rude tone. The teacher just sighed.

-Outside the castle-

"Wow we have to go in there?" Patty asked stupidly as the castle came into sight.

"Of coarse we do!" Kid screamed at her.

"Calm down Kiddo. We'll get her back." Liz promised.

"SHE CAN'T BE AWAY FROM BLACK STAR, THE BOY WHO SURPASSED GOD!" Black Star yelled.

"Calm down Black Star. We need to focus." Tsubaki tried to soothe him.

"NEVER, EVERYONE MUST KNOW OF MY GREATNESS!" it didn't work...

"Black Star..." she groaned.

"Let's go." Kid ordered, walking to the entrance.

Soul followed with no hesitation. The faster they got Tsuki, the faster he could get to Michi to protect her. Stein sighed and sweat dropped.

-DWMA, Janitor's Closet-

"Are they gone?" Neko asked.

" Yep!" Michi loudly whispered.

The two stepped out of the closet and looked at each other.

"Let's go get our Meister back." they said in unison.


End file.
